


鹿与鹰

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: 童话故事2020.04.14





	鹿与鹰

鹰从天上落下来的时候，鹿正在河边舐水。  
双目还没看清发生了什么，身体已经反射性地向后跳去好远，随后水花溅起，有扑水与喑哑的嘶鸣传来。鹿却步在原地不敢上前，直至水声减弱，鸣叫声也逐渐低下去。  
多半只是受伤的鸟，从溅起的水花看来，体型不小，恐怕是什么猛禽。他们草食动物对那些飞在天上的肉食者有天生的畏惧，鹿又往后退去几步，几乎就要转头跑开。  
这样也才是正确的选择。  
而他却还是走回了河边。  
溪中挣扎着一只鹰。流水汹涌，即便他已经用喙叼住了岸边的草藤，也仍被冲得不断下落。羽毛被沾湿，重量沉沉得压下来，鹰的头几乎也要没下水面，再加上他那支形状扭曲的翅膀，鹿不用靠近，也能明白这只鹰即将溺毙在河里。  
草藤承不住这么强的力量，根被从土里拽出一截，鹰往下一坠，鹿忍不住向前几步，发出一声鸣叫。  
鹰被浸在水中的部分更多了，他的力气即将用完，扑腾的动作也越来越轻微。鹿又走近了一些，几乎已经要走到鹰的身边。他是想救他的，却也没办法轻易突破来自本能的恐惧，何况他刚刚换了角，新长出的鹿角既短又幼嫩，若是这鹰想要对他做出一些什么，他是几乎没办法抵抗的。  
但即便是这样，当那根草藤猛然断裂时，鹿没有思考，张口咬住了鹰的脊背，将他从水中一把拖了出来。  
羽毛沾湿了了水后竟然有这么沉，鹿被坠得前腿一个踉跄，差点跪在地上。湿透了的鹰被放置在了草地上，鹿立刻退出好远，即便他明白此刻的鹰已经绝无伤害他的可能性，却仍是不愿接近他半分。  
鹰瘫在地上喘着气，眼睛半张着，一点活力也没有了的模样。他遥遥地望了鹿一眼，后竟转开脸，将头扭向另一个方向。  
鹿没有期待他的答谢，可也没有想要得到这般轻蔑的态度，他从鼻子里粗粗地吐出一口气，转身跑向森林的深处。

回到栖处后，鹿与獾说了这件事。獾听了大笑，说他多管闲事，又说他是做无用功。  
鹿歪了歪头，脸上是不接的神情。  
因为那只鹰一定会死。  
獾一脚踩死了一只路过的昆虫。  
不过是早或晚的问题罢了。他伤成那样，该怎么活过森林的夜晚。  
獾转过头，鹿不见了。

又来到了先前的那条河边，鹰已经不在那里了。那块草地上什么也没有剩下，空气中倒是有一股颇浓的血腥味在弥散。鹿站在原地刨了刨蹄子，感到一种近乎于伤感的情绪。  
明明只是萍水相逢，又是较自己而言更为强大的猛禽，本是轮不到自己来为之哀悼的，但竟也会感到这样的失落。  
鹿看着湍急的河面出身，在此处徘徊着，没办法就这样轻易离开。  
走到一处草木附近时，他在黄昏昏暗的光里看见了一些深色的血迹和几片茸羽，颜色与先前的那只鹰抑制。鹿好像一下丧失了危机意识，半点也没想到可能隐藏着的危险，顺着血迹一路走进草木深处，然后在一棵橡树的下面，发现了这只一息尚存的鹰。他伤得比早先更重了，原本扭曲的翅膀此刻血迹斑斑地瘫软在身体旁边，好像所以的骨头都已经粉碎，身上喙上都是血，本该是白色羽毛现在已经看不出原有的颜色。  
他的身边倒着一只被开膛破肚的黄鼬，血流了一地，土地被染成黑褐色，内脏散落在体外，有些部分上显而易见的缺失。  
鹰只看了闯进此处的鹿一眼，便垂下头，不再理睬他。鹿也就这样轻易地被吓住了，被此地的惨状，被鹰带有凛冽杀意的凶猛的眼睛。  
他收回了已经迈开一步的前腿，转过身，飞快地离开了这里。

鹿的角慢慢生长起来，他开始重新恢复往日潇洒俊美的风采。当树懒习惯性地奉承他道现在想必连猛兽也要敬你三分时，鹿毫无缘由地想起了那只伤痕累累的白鹰。  
他开始犹豫要不要再去见他一次。  
他或许早就不在此处了。  
当鹿第三次来到这条河的附近时如此想着。他安慰自己说我只是想来此处喝水，我想念这条河的味道，并不是刻意想要见到什么动物。在装模作样地伸出舌头舔了几口后，他很快抬起身子，朝记忆中的那棵橡树走去。  
他没有隐匿自己的足音，蹄子踩上落叶与杂草，有清晰的窸窣响起，在静谧的森林能传出很远。他成长起来的雄壮鹿角时不时勾过低矮的树桠，枝叶被刷拉拉地拨动，再嘭一声弹回来。  
鹿不明白自己究竟有何意图，是示威呢，还是提醒。直至草木的深处像是回应似的响起一阵羽翼扇动的声响，他方才感到自己一颗悬着的心至此落回了肚里。  
他拨开最后一层枝叶，与那只鹰又一次见面。  
他比最初相见时漂亮多了，虽伤势未愈，但终于不再是一副血淋淋的模样，羽翼也终于有了一点健康的光彩，只不过相比起最初，好像稍微清瘦了一些。  
这鹰原本总不愿好好看鹿，要么就是撇过头，要么就带着熊熊的敌意，这次他一双锐利的眼睛好好地望过来，反倒将鹿看得愣在原地。鹿压根没想好自己是来干什么的，此时更是无话可说，他有些尴尬地歪了歪头，巨大的头冠带出一阵沙沙的声音，阳光顺着他捣出缝隙倾泻下来，在他们之间映出一些细碎的金点。鹰仍以那样的神色望着他，几乎要将鹿望退却了。他向后退了两步，真的就想这样再次扭头离开。  
角，很漂亮。  
鹿睁大了原本就很大的眼睛。  
鹰稍微动了动那支未受伤的翅膀，再次把自己缩回树下。  
谢谢。  
鹿大着胆子靠近了一些，看清在树边摆着一个简易的鸟巢。他抬头看了看头顶不远处的橡树枝丫，想了想，俯下身靠近了鹰的背后。  
如果你能登上我的角，我可以将你栽到树枝上哦。你会更喜欢待在树上吧。  
鹰被他突如其来的靠近吓了一跳，他甚至扇了两下翅膀，只不过没能真的飞起来。鹿也被刮到了鼻子，后退时被后腿绊住，差点摔在地上。两人都花了一阵子才稳住自己惊慌的身体，随后又是一阵尴尬的沉默。  
对不起。  
鹰摇摇头。  
谢谢。但我不能每天都等着你来载我。  
为什么不可以？我原本也没有什么必须要做的事。  
可我没什么能够报答你。  
鹿转了转自己圆溜溜的眼睛。  
你可以帮我找到我没办法够到的高处的食物啊。  
盛情难却，鹰陷入了沉默。不知是否在和自己身为猛禽的自尊做对抗。他沉默了非常非常久的时间，直到鹿已经开始怀疑他是否睁着眼睛睡着了的时候，他才斟酌着说了好。  
鹿看起来很高兴。他立刻跪下身低下头，将鹿角送到鹰的眼前。  
它还没有完全长好。  
鹿的语气里有一些炫耀。  
还可以更大的。  
他感到头微微一沉，鹰已经站在他的头上。  
真厉害。  
鹰说。  
鹿感到角上有尖锐的爪子擦过的触觉，稍有些痛，但尚能忍受。他缓缓抬起头，然后直起身子，围着树走了一圈，找到一根最矮的枝丫，将头靠上去，又稍等一会儿，角上的鸟就离开了。  
我会一直载你直到你的伤痊愈的。  
我不会忘了你的食物的。  
鹿现在明白了，这是鹰表达谢意的方式。

当一只死状凄惨的松鼠尸体掉在眼前时，鹿本能地尖叫起来。  
我不吃肉！  
他退出好远，扯着嗓子冲树上的鹰大叫。  
我的意思是你可以帮我摘到树顶的果子和嫩叶，没让你为了我杀死松鼠！！  
对不起。你本该说明白点的。那你能帮我把这个松鼠递上来吗？它现在是我今天的晚饭了。  
你自己下来拿！  
鹿离那棵树更远了一点。  
哦。  
鹰听起来还有点委屈。  
过了一会儿，他从树上跳下来，叼起松鼠的尾巴，转过头看向远处的鹿。  
鹿立刻明白了他的意思。  
他徒劳地在原地转了两圈，最终妥协似的稍微靠近一点点，朝着鹰的方向。  
你、你就在这里吃完吧！等你吃完了我再过来。  
……哦。  
他竟然听起来更委屈了！

鹿就这样与鹰相处了三个月。  
他的角在期间彻底成熟，长成了比换角前更加雄壮威猛的庞大鹿角，他成了鹿群中最为俊美的一只，连最刻薄的食蚁兽也不得不承认这座鹿角的美丽。  
鹰更是对其赞不绝口。  
鹿与鹰相处得很愉快。当鹰摸清了鹿的习性后，时常能给他带来他从未尝过的好食物。他的翅膀慢慢康复，逐渐能够取到更接近树梢的嫩叶和果实。不得不说饱含了阳光的部分和下端的品尝起来滋味是不同的，其中所蕴含的能量完全不可相提并论。  
今天来载鹰的时候，鹰也给他带了一大枝的嫩叶和果实。  
我好像已经痊愈了，可以像原来那样飞得很高。这是最顶端的果实。  
哇，太好了。  
鹿的眼睛亮晶晶的，有光在里面闪烁。  
谢谢你。  
嗯？  
我说，谢谢你。  
不用客气，你也帮了我很多。  
鹿笑弯了眼睛。这是鹰第一次对他说谢谢，今天还有树梢处的果子，他感到分外快乐。  
当鹿再次准备将自己的角递到鹰面前时，鹰却将他推开。他扇了扇翅膀，掀起一阵风，然后很轻易地飞上了鹿角远够不到的地方。  
他站在高处冲着鹿说。  
你看，我已经可以飞啦。  
恭喜你！  
那么，再见啦。  
鹰冲他挥了挥翅膀，他特意用的原本受伤的那边，像一种展示。  
鹿点点头，放心地离开了。  
此后，他再也没有见到这只白鹰。

鹰是无法被驯服的。  
獾的语气是如此不怀好意。  
我知道。  
但你仍然站在这课树下等他。  
我不是在等他。  
那你是？  
鹿摇了摇头，沙沙声随着他的动作响起来。  
他也不知道为什么时至今日，自己仍不住得要往这里跑。这里已经没有鹰了，也没有树梢处的嫩叶和果实，只剩一棵孤零零的橡树。这棵橡树也已经很老了，它不会再长大，无论看多少次，也都只是之前的样子。  
我只是怀念这里。  
过了好久，鹿喃喃说道。獾早已离开了，这里又只剩下他一个人，这句话又是说给谁听。  
林中有风吹过，抚过枝叶树桠和鹿的脸颊。他抬头看了看天空，转身走回草木的深处。


End file.
